


Paint The Town Blue

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cutting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Chapter 4, Romance, Self Harm, Support, sallary, that gay shit, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: tw: Self harm mention.Larry checks in on Sal, his best compadre. But he stumbles upon something he never wanted to see his best friend doing. Love and support is all he can offer.





	Paint The Town Blue

Sal inhaled sharply, sucking in the air through his teeth. It burned so badly. He knew this was a habit he had to kick, he and his dad had fought about it so many times. But in a way, it was an addiction, and it wasn’t that easy to do away with. 

“Sally Face?” Came Larry’s voice from the hall. “I’m coming in, so get decent or whatever.”

Panicking, Sal threw the razor onto his bedside desk and pulled his black sleeves back down over his arms. “Yeah, sure, go ahead.”

“I was bored, didn’t want to do homework. Thought we could go out and do something, you know?” Larry walked in, a grin on his face. “Paint the town blue.”

“Blue-?” Sal tilted his head. 

“Yeah, you know.” He ruffled Sally’s hair. “Blue!”

Sally couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “Alright. I’m okay with that. I just...need to clean up a bit.”

“You look fine to me? Who cares? Who’s gonna stop us?”

“I mean my room, Larry Face,” Sal rolled his eye. “There are some things—hey wait—!”

Larry was already helping, shoving shoes under the bed. But he froze in his tracks when he saw what was on the nightstand. 

“Sal..?”

“...”

“What is this?”

“Larry...”

“You aren’t—are you?”

“Can we just go? Nevermind my room. Let’s just go.”

“No, Sally—“ Larry walked over and pulled the shorter boy close in an awkward, one sided hug. “You shouldn’t be doing that, you know? Is...is that why you always wear long sleeves? I’m being inconsiderate. God. Fuck. I’m sorry.” Larry let him go and sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. “I’m so fucking sorry, Sal.”

“It isn’t your fault,” Sal mumbled, toying with a strand of his long hair. “Don’t say sorry.”

“But I am. I’m always making shit about myself and these mysteries, Sally Face. I never thought...I never thought my best friend would be driven...to this.”

“It isn’t like that.” Sal sighed and hopped up on the bed beside Larry, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “I’ve done it for a while. A long while. It’s like...”

“Drugs?” Larry suggested. 

“Yeah, something like that...”

“I think I’d rather see you do a line of coke than see you doing this, Sal...”

Sally couldn’t help but laugh at that, looking up at Larry. Larry gave him a soft smile, tough there was still evident sadness on his face. 

“I’m making it my duty to help you stop, man. You shouldn’t be suffering like this. I...I love you man, you know that? That day we met, there was like, a silent bond. We’re one now, dude. You hurt, I hurt.”

“Larry...”

Larry reached over, gently lifting Sal’s prosthetic in order to really see him. The real him. 

“I—“

“Sally, you’re beautiful, you know? You shouldn’t scar yourself like that man...you’re worth so much more than that,” Larry spoke in a near whisper. Sally scanned his face for signs of lying, but there were none. “I mean that. I love you, Sally Face. You mean more than anything to me. Honest.”

Sal looked into his eyes, frowning. “Larry..”

“Ssh, Sal. You know I wouldn’t lie to you. I mean fuck, even Travis seem to think you’re cute.” Anger flashed in Larry’s eyes for a minute at mentioning Travis, but it quickly dissipated. “Eh, fuck him. You shouldn’t ever give him a chance, you deserve better.”

“Like you?” Sal mumbled. 

“What?” Larry’s face went cherry red. “M-man I didn’t mean—I just—“

Sal leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Larry’s lips. For all the protesting he’d been doing, Larry was quick to return it, wrapping his long arms around Sally’s waist to pull him closer. Neither of them knew how long the kiss lasted, it felt so long yet not long enough. 

“I..um, hi guys—?”

Sal quickly broke the kiss, putting his mask on faster than light. “Who—“

“Oh, hey, Ash...Well, Sal, I guess it’s time to go paint the town blue after all.” Larry laughed awkwardly, still a little breathless. 

But at least he’d gotten his point across.


End file.
